Since communication networks, such as the Internet, for which web pages are used for the exchange of data, have become popular, there has been a constantly increasing demand for functions that can ensure more convenient web page browsing. These types of functions could be, for example, a translation function for translating written text on a web page, an audible reading function for the audible, voiced output of text, or a phonetic kana transcription function for positioning phonetic kana transcriptions alongside portions of Chinese character text on a Japanese web page.
To carry out these functions, means is available for employing a program that provides a relevant function, or there are service sites that provide services using specified functions. For example, for the translation function, various machine translation programs are available on the market, and there is a web site that, in response to a request from a web browser, translates a desired web page and returns the translation to the web browser.
An example web site that provides a translation service is AltaVista (http://www.altavista.com/), which also provides a web search service. When a search is performed by AltaVista, a language link [Translate] is displayed together with destination links on the list of search results. When, thereafter, a destination link is clicked on, the program jumps to a target web page. But when [Translate] is selected by clicking on it, the program jumps to the web page provided for a translation CGI (Common Gateway Interface). The CGI for web page translation includes a function for translating the web page of a URL that has been input. When the program jumps to the web page for the translation CGI, the interface was previously in a state wherein the URL of the target web page had already been entered. Thus, to translate the target web page, the user need only click on a translation button, and does not have to enter the URL again.
The function to use the program or the service site is selected and executed by a user who is browsing web pages. A web page creator, however, may include this type of service in order to provide information for more people on his or her web page. Such a case corresponds to one wherein web pages are prepared using several languages, and web pages are linked together so that a user can go back and forth between them, or to one wherein a desired function is provided for a web page by using JavaScript or a Plug-in.
As is described above, conventionally, in order to translate or read a web page orally, a user who is browsing web pages either prepares a program that provides the desired function, or employs a service site that provides the desired function as a service. Therefore, a web page creator can not provide these functions as included services for his or her web page.
When a web page creator desires to add this type of service to his or her web page, he or she prepares a web page in several languages, or employs JavaScript or a Plug-in. However, preparing a web page in several languages or adding a desired function to a web page is not easy for anyone.
One method by which to prepare a web page in a foreign language is to employ a machine translation program. However, since presently high quality translations can not be provided by the current machine translation programs, it is not appropriate to use such a program to prepare a foreign language version of a web page.